Nightly Love
by AsukiSan
Summary: Young Bounty Hunter Asuki, decides for some solitude and is visited by someone from a little ways back.


I decided to make a yuri with my fictional characters Asuki and another one named Kisune~

Asuki: One of the top Vampire/bounty hunters of her time, last of the felinese clan, she is determined to get revenge for her clan and for her adopted father, Kagi-uma.

Kisune: Part of a fallen royal family, now turned thief. When she finds something she likes, she'll peruse it until she gets it. And that's how she and Asuki met in the Vampire Realm.

I wanted nothing more than to be cleaned from everything that happened these past few weeks; with all the Bounty Hunting, kidnapping, and other kinds of things, I found that it was about time that I needed time for myself; time away from children's games, nonsense, or any other crap that goes on. Luckily for me, my group needs sleep; even Shinyounin needs sleep because of his half-human side. I don't because of my bounty-hunter self, no time for sleep because everything attacks you before you can even settle down!

I waited until nightfall before I decided to go out. I left the inside of the camp and ventured out to explore my whereabouts' and look for anything to relax with. I was almost surprised to find a nice little hot spring nearby, but it was big enough to hold at least 2 people in it! My thoughts went to the idea of Shinyounin and I being together in one, but quickly shook my head away from that. He was still on the idea of us not being together because of his 'status' of being my servant.

Deeming that no one was around, I removed my clothes, all of them. Shivering at the nippy air, I stepped into the water, quietly gasping at the sudden warmth,

"Mmm, this is what I needed." I leaned up against a flat rock, "Peace… quiet…and…." I lowered myself a little deeper into the water,

"And… what, Asuki?" I heard that familiar female voice speak. Kisune! My eyes widened and I whirled towards the direction of the voice "Hello, my dear, Asuki." She was wearing that little kimono that she was wearing when I first met her in the Vampire Realm.

"What are you doing here?" I was a little surprised that she was here! She always remained hidden, at least until she found the perfect moment to strike, always classical for a thief.

"I said that I would find you eventually, so here I am!" she sat down near the edge of the spring and let her feet move around in the water

"But… why?" I pulled my knees to my chest, feeling strangely uncomfortable.

"Aww, don't do that, Asuki." She was suddenly in front of me, the slippery little vampire. She pulled my knees away "You look beautiful!" My face felt hot, that was the first time someone, anyone called me that. "And you have such a pretty face." She ran her fingers over my cheek. All words were caught in my throat for some reason. "Oh? Is this the first time someone has ever complimented you like this?" She gently spread my legs and moved in-between them

"W-wh-what are you-?"

"It's alright, Asuki." She ran her hands up and down my arms "I won't hurt you. In fact, it will be the complete opposite." I gave her a suspicious look "Remember what I said when I first kidnapped you?"

" 'I stole you'?" I repeated her words "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Cause I want to 'steal' you now." My eyes went wider "I know you have your feelings for your companion; however, I still want to taste your lips, feel the soft of your skin, taste of all of you." I blushed a little heavier

"Kisune…"

"Don't fret. I will not mark you with my fangs, and if you want, I won't leave marks where they can be visible. You can keep your loved one. He can take your true virginity; I just want one night with you." She placed her lips on to my neck and gently sucked on it.

"Kisune…" I couldn't finish anything to say as I felt her lips on mine. Her kiss wasn't forceful, or rough in any circumstance. This kiss was innocent, soft, and encouraging. It made me want to return it. My lips moved against hers and a spark of pleasure ran through me. She smirked and carefully moved me up on to the rock, with me on my back. "Kisune!"

"It's alright, Asuki." She moved her hand on to my shoulder and let it move down to my collar bone. Every little movement left Goosebumps over my skin and it felt like a shock of pleasure came with it. I turned my head away from her, I didn't know if I was embarrassed or shy, but this action was the only thing that seemed appropriate. "Aww, Asuki! Don't do that!" She commented as she suddenly was caressing my breasts

"Ah-ah!" I arched my back and gripped her wrists; but to my shock, it wasn't to push her off of me, but I was asking her for more.

"So strange… a felinese seems so sensitive…" I bit my bottom lip, trying to suppress my moans, but to avail.

"Kisune! I-I…" She removed her hands and moved down to my stomach, her hands wandered around, looking at the scars from battles and near-death encounters, she seemed to be memorizing every part of me.

"I am amazed that you have survived all this."

"… I guess I'm just that fortunate." I muttered

"I will make sure this night, you won't experience anything horrible. Only love and pleasure." I blushed a little before nodding. She smiled before moving down to my legs and spread them, I was about to protest against this until she spoke "Asuki, it's alright, please relax." I wasn't going to lie, I felt nervous. This was very unusual to me and I was very nervous because of some things that did happen in the realm, and it involved attempted things. "It's alright." She smiled, that smile made me relax a little and nod. She looked down at my area and I could've sworn that she was blushing.

My body was slowly relaxing under her, it was rather strange, and I was no longer feeling nervous but… something else…a very wet sensation down there.

"You're very wet down here, Asuki… It's very… arousing…" she dipped her head in between and my legs; my body arched as she licked my mound

"K-KISUNE!" I couldn't help but cry out as she continued to move her tongue around me "AH!" I leaned forward and wrapped my fingers in her white hair, making her grunt in response. "K-ki… sune… I-I—!" I felt something in the pit of my stomach tighten; she pulled away from me before that feeling could go any further. She grinned and pulled me up. Kisune adjusted the position of my legs so that one was over hers and the other was under her other leg.

"Asuki. Move a little closer to me." My mind was so clouded with this strange lust that I listened to her and moved up a little bit. She completed closing the space between us and I groaned at the sudden warmth against my womanhood. She giggled a little before bucking her hips. That sudden friction against me made the blood in my veins heat up and the pleasure forced me to use one of my hands to grip her shoulder. "Hold on to me, Asuki." I listened to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. Kisune wrapped her arms around my waist and began to move against me

"Ah!" I arched my back at the wonderful heat. Kisune gave a small laugh before she continued to move. "K-Kisune!"

"Asuki… you're so warm, so soft…." I buried my face into the crook of her neck "I'm so envious that your companion will be the one to keep you." She moved her hips much faster than before. The closest feeling that I've felt that almost compared to pleasure was the taste of Shinyounin's blood, but this seemed to push past that and was bumped to the top of my list of pleasure.

The pleasure built up in my stomach once more and I was near the point of climaxing, all I needed was that little push!

"K-Kisune, I-I'm about to…"

"Go… ahead, Asuki." She began to suck on my collar bone. "Release for me." At that moment, everything seemed to burst and I felt myself release; I fell back against the rock and shivered as I felt Kisune release as well. My pants didn't seem to settle down until I felt sleep take over me.

Kisune's POV:

I watched Asuki fall asleep under me and smiled. She really is so vulnerable, even if she became one of the more powerful Vampire Hunters; she seemed emotionally vulnerable because of her love and devotion that companion of hers, one of these days, that love could kill her, but I trust her enough to survive for him and I quickly washed her of my scent, got her dressed into her clothing and dropped her off at her campsite before I left her. Maybe someday I'll get the privilege of taking her again. I chuckled at this thought before disappearing.


End file.
